roblox_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Taymaster
= taymaster = This page needs improvements to meet the Roblox Wikia's standards. This article needs a complete rewrite or cleanup to meet the Roblox Wikia's quality standards. Please proofread this page and edit this to make it revamped. taymaster is a game developer who is most notable as the creator of the Twisted series. taymaster created his account on September 12, 2007, and since then, has earned over 64 million place visits. taymaster is the very first person to earn a $50,000 DevEx payout in just one month. He's said to be friends with Wingman08 in real life, but he has denied it many times. Notability taymaster is mostly known as the creator of the Twisted series. taymaster is often criticized for his unoriginal games as most of the games he makes are copied versions of others with the exception of Twisted Plastic. Twisted Murderer Twisted Murderer is taymaster's most popular place, accumulating over 33 million place visits1. It was created on September 9, 2014, and is based on the famous "Murder" franchise, being the fourth game to do so. Twisted Murderer, however, plays differently. Different rounds can be played such as "Double Trouble," "Sheriff Showdown," and "Murder Madness." The game's popularity has declined drastically since the interest rate dropped from 750 to 5,000 users daily to 50 to 350 users daily. The game is no longer available in the front page. Mad City taymaster's most successful place is Mad City, a prison break game, it was published on January 27 2019. It had beaten Jailbreak to become #1 on most popular section, got 40K concurrent players when it first been released, and is well known as the 'Jailbreak killer.' This game is very similar to Prison Life and Jailbreak, you may be a cop or a prisoner, however, a third role is also an option. The role is called 'Hero' where you are on the police team and you have super powers. You use them on criminals outside of the jail. This game is well known for being the game to finally 'kill Jailbreak' as Jailbreak has always been in the Most Popular section for almost two years before this game was released. However, many criticized it to be a copy, and if anything, another take on a prison break style game. A lot of people comment how making a prison break game is now becoming boring. Prison Life was the first prison game, Jailbreak 'killed it' in 2017, and now in 2019, Mad City, has 'killed it.' Appearances The TMM character "David" either is based on taymaster or taymaster's character is based on "David". Rounds There are seven different rounds in the game. * Original – The original Murder game; one murderer, and one sheriff. * Double Trouble – In this round, there are two murderers, and two sheriffs. * Juggernaut – Essentially, 11 people is a sheriff, and they team up to kill the 1 murderer. * Cold Killer (Removed) – Murder Freezetag. * Sheriff Showdown – Everyone fights to the death as a sheriff. * Murder Madness – Everyone fights to the death as a murderer. * Sticks and Stones – Half of the players are murderers, and the other half are sheriffs. * Infection – A random player is a zombie who has a knife his objective is to turn the other sheriffs into zombies (Note: Zombies cannot throw knives) * One In The Chamber - Each player is given a gun and a knife but the gun and knife have only one bullet and use. However, players can gain knives or bullets by killing another player with a knife or a gun bullet. (Knives cannot by thrown in this mode) Along with his Twisted series, taymaster is also developing a new life simulator game called Tiny Town. and Twisted Racing Twisted Racing is a copy of the game Mario Kart made by taymaster. It's the same as Mario Kart except you vote for a map, don't have a certain Kart, and when you get ready, it's a time limit. Tiny Town Tiny Town is a roleplay game built by Team Twisted where you can basically imagine anything. The game had a good release, but slowed down quickly, it went from 2k-5k players everyday to 200-500. After earning 7,000,000 visits, Tiny Town was under review for unknown reasons and players really wanted it back. Now the game is happily back open for players to come join. Twisted Paintball Twisted Paintball is a paintball remake by Team Twisted and it's hated for ripping off Mad Paintball. The game has detail, nice buildings, and a nice killcam, but it did not ever get that popular. When it was released, it was getting about 300-400 players, which was shocking. (because it was hyped) The highest amount of players it got was a range from 800-1,000 which was from updates and there wasn't many updates in Twisted Paintball. Twisted Paintball has 2M visits which is less than Mad Paintball, Paintball Frenzy, and Paintball. Traitor Trouble Traitor Trouble was a Spinoff of Garry's Mod's Trouble in Terrorist Town. It was shut down on 10/12/2015. Eat or Die No Information. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. * taymaster's YouTube has revealed his voice multiple times. * As of 2017, he hosts a YouTube channel with PixelatedCandies. * taymaster was wrongly accused of being responsible for the takedown of Pokémon Brick Bronze in 2018, due to a Tweet he made in 2017 where he emailed Nintendo about 5 Pokémon Go games on Roblox. ** #BlameTaymaster was trending on Twitter for a short duration following these accusations.